


Hinata Shouyou Is Never Quiet

by AwkwardLilShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardLilShit/pseuds/AwkwardLilShit
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Hinata Shouyou Is Never Quiet

Hinata is never quiet. And that’s a fact. He may keep his mouth shut but everything, from his stance and from his looks, is telling you to look at him. Pay attention to him. That’s why he was the greatest decoy. The smallest non-libero player is a middle blocker. With his orange hair and loud voice screaming “one more point!”

So Kageyama thought, it’s also normal for Hinata to be loud in bed. 

Turns out, it’s quite the opposite. 

He is loud. But only at first. And it’s not even Hinata-level loud. But that’s the loudest he’s ever been in bed. With him whispering “Tobio, Tobio, pleaaaase,” and his “yes yes yes, oh my god, yesss,” Hinata only lets out little exhales and whimpers whenever Kageyama pinches his nipples unexpectedly.

And there’s a moment when Hinata completely loses his voice, when both of them are close to the peak, that Hinata becomes really quiet. When his back arches and his hands grip him tighter and his legs squeezes him to the point that it almost hurts. He has the prettiest legs Kageyama has ever seen and he looks so fucking delectable that he doesn’t mind. In fact, he just absolutely craves it.

And when he climaxes, he seemed to be frozen. Mouth hanging open as if silently screaming and body slightly trembling. Then he’ll let out a soft exhale but Kageyama still continues moving. Pupils dilating as he watches Hinata shake his head and breathe heavily from the overstimulation. One hand unconsciously covering his mouth as if to muffle his already silent moans and whimpers and that’s what makes Kageyama reach his peak too. 

There’s something about making the loudest person be silenced. 

Kageyama still has one goal in mind though. 

He’s gonna make Hinata scream. He has a theory that an overstimulated Hinata will end up a mumbling mess.


End file.
